This invention relates to a method and apparatus for cutting tubular stock and in particular to a method and apparatus for cutting flat tubular stock of the type defining a series of parallel generally rectangular longitudinally extending passages.
Flat tubular stock defining multiple parallel passages has many industrial applications including the fabrication of condensers for air conditioner systems. In the assembly of a condenser it is necessary to sever the flat tubular stock into a series of tube sections of preselected lengths and, from the standpoint of manufacturing efficiency, it is important that the severing be accomplished in a quick, clean and efficient manner.
In one prior art tube severing method, a score line is rolled across the flat tubing whereafter the tubing is fractured along the score line. Whereas this prior art method is satisfactory for relatively large tubes of sturdy construction, it is unsatisfactory for delicate, thin flat tubing since the rolling operation must be done with a considerable amount of pressure and this pressure results in a partial collapse of the passages of the tubing with the result that a resizing operation must be performed following the severing operation, thereby adding considerably to the cost of manufacturing the associated condenser.
In another prior art tube severing method, a conventional saw is used to cut through the tubing. However, this method also suffers from the disadvantage of requiring a further operation, following the sawing operation, to remove the burrs created by the sawing operation so as to thereby again add considerably to the cost of the associated condenser.